Young Justice: The Team Year 2
by ireadnarutoeveryday
Summary: What happened in the first year of the five years gap between the two seasons? The first chapters will be mostly about the relationships and some "low-rank missions". First fanfic. The idea is to update every two or three days and about 30 chapters. Dick probably will become Nightwing at the end. Tula and Garth will join in the middle.
1. Happy New Year!

**I don't own Young Justice**

**You can imagine that Zatanna moved to the Cave and sometimes later she moved with Bruce and Dick in the Manor. Or you can just say is a little AU and she moved to the Manor instead of the Cave. Whatever makes you happier.**

**This takes place just after the computer announced the New Year and everybody kisses. Well, almost everybody.**

THE WATCHTOWER

JANUARY 1, 00:00

TEAM YEAR TWO

"Human customs still elude me" Red Tornado said with his emotionless voice before Rocket and Aqualad took him to Batman so he could be fixed. Wally and Artemis went to the Zeta tubes and teleported to the Hall of Justice to see the fireworks. What concerns about Robin and Zatanna, the kiss had turn into a make out session. Conner and Megan were staring at the Earth when Superman approached them.

"The team did a good job here, you did a good job" He said, he also sound a little nervous

"Am, thanks" his clone replied

"So - he continued- I heard you took a name"

"Ah, yeah, it's Conner Kent"

"My secret identity is Clark Kent" he replied

"I didn't know, I wasn't trying to…"

"No, -he interrupted- the thing is, I'm glad, Conner Kent, It seems right. What do you think about going to Metropolis tomorrow and I introducing you to my family?"

"Are… you serious? Like your son?" Conner asked

"As my brother, I think they are sure I don't have a son. I have to talk to Batman, see you tomorrow at the Cave at eleven?" Clark explained.

"Yeah, sure".

Then Superman departed. Megan, who had a giant smile in her face, hugged him, who looked like really confuse, and exclaimed:

"You have a date with Superman"

"I… guess."

THE WATCHTOWER

JANUARY 1, 00:00

TEAM YEAR TWO

"Human customs still elude me" Red Tornado said with his robotic voice. "Can anybody of you take me to Batman, he and Robin are the only ones capable to fix me. And as far as I understand humans, he's going to be occupied for some time"

Rocket laughed a little, she wasn't really used to Tornado yet.

"Sure, Rocket take the legs, I take the arms and the body" Their leader said, stepping in.

"I will disconnect myself to make the repair process easier" Red explained.

They took him to Batman, in the conference room, who was having a conversation in his holographic computer with and old man with a British accent called.

"But Master Batman" the old man was saying, "are you ok? What about Master Robin and Miss…

"We are all fine Alfred, we see you in a few hours at the cave" This was the first time in years that Kaldur heard Batman's real voice, and not the fake intimidating one.

Batman turned around and then he saw them and shot them his glare.

"You should announce yourselves the next time you enter a room" Batman said with the intimidating voice. He sounded like he was their father punishing them.

"Yes, we are sorry" Aqualad apologized. "We were hoping you could fix Red, he was well, attacked in battle"

"Why don't you ask Robin?" Batman replied, still angry.

"Is, um, busy right now" Kaldur said.

"Zatanna?" He asked with a tone that they couldn't figure out what meant.

"Yeah, the kids are growing up" Rocket replied in a playful tone that Batman didn't seem to like and gave her another Bat-Glare.

"Bring him to the table"

While they were waiting to Batman to finish, they heard the Zeta Tubes recognize Kid Flash and Artemis, and saw Superman talking to his clone, hopefully, Superman finally had decided to be his mentor, they also saw some members who started to wake up and then, they saw Green Arrow with his beard both scorched and frosty, the Plastic Man with a creepy smile all over his face and Black Canary had blue spots on her hair, they looked really mad.

Suddenly, Red Tornado woke up and started running across the Watchtower franticly **(A.N: If you see FRIENDS, think in Tornado running like Phoebe does in ''the one where Phoebe runs'').**

"It's a side effect for being disconnected" Batman explained. "He'll get in a few minutes. Now Aqualad, I need you to gather Robin, Flash and Doctor Fate, we need to upload the security system to make sure this won't happen again, bring them to the conference room. Rocket, try to calm down Tornado and bring him with the others, and gather the Atom and Martian Manhunter too. I'll be waiting there"

THE WATCHTOWER

JANUARY 1, 00:00

TEAM YEAR TWO

"Human customs still elude me" said Tornado, but neither Robin nor Zatanna were really listening, they were busy feeling each other's lips, after a few minutes, they opened their mouths and the kiss became more heated. Eventually, they pulled apart, just because of the need for air. That's when they realized they were alone, everyone, even Tornado, were gone.

"For how much time did we…" Robin asked.

"Don't know, but I don't really care either, cause that was one of the best choices I've ever done" Then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and putted her hand on his shoulders while he kept his on her waist.

"Now that we came to the Watchtower, do you want to go to back to the Manor and sleep or do you want to have fun in a satellite full of heroes and technology? She questioned with a seductive smile.

Next thing he knew, they were in a pranks war with Oliver, Dinah and Plastic Man.

Plastic was the first in falling, at the second they yelled "START" Robin throw a batarang to his face that exploded letting a cloud of green smoke and the leaguer started laughing.

"It's a synthesized version of the joker venom, it made them laugh and end with the scary smile, but they don't die" The Boy Wonder explained to his partner.

Canary was the next; Zatanna summoned a paint ball gun of nowhere and shoot at them.

Arrow saw it coming and dodge the attack, but the metahuman wasn't that lucky and ended with blue hair. The archer took a special arrow and shoot at the ninja, who became a prisoner of the rubber. Suddenly GA heard:

"Tup sih draeb no erif" And then his beard well, was on fire. He started freaking out until he found a freeze arrow in his quiver, shame that the arrow also freeze his face, planking himself.

After freeing Robin, they just lied on the ground laughing when Robin spoke:

"You are coming to Bruce New Year Gala tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, you now that, as Bruce Wayne's new ward I have to go to every party, reunion, and blah blah blah" The magician said sarcastically. "Why?"

"I was thinking that you could come as my date? You know, only if you want to" The protégé sounded nervous.

"I'm not sure…"

"What?!" He practically yelled.

"I'm just messing around with you; it will be a pleasure to go with you" she kissed his cheek "Now that I have a date, I may not get so bored" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, you are getting bored anyway, after all, is going to be the first party that Bruce Wayne new heir" He whispered the last part. "Attends to, so I have to introduce you to every single of the richest and bored people in Gotham"

"Great" She said sarcastically "And I'm not his heir, I'm his ward. Tell me the truth, is there anyone interesting on those parties?"

"Well, there is Lucius Fox, who knows who our identities, so we can talk to him, but he's in the Directive Table, so you are always going to see him talking to others from the director table; then you have the Commissioner Gordon, he and Bruce are good friends, putting apart the whole Batman thing of course, also you can always ask him about Batman and he's going to tell you a story; and also you can talk to Barbara, his daughter, actually, she's my best friend in Gotham Academy, so you are going to meet her anyway when we start school. And if you want you can talk to Alfred in the kitchen"

"So I can talk to the bored butler, a cop, and your friend? Is going to be a long night"

"We are going patrol later, you have no idea how many crimes happens in Gotham New Year"

"NOW is great" She said enthusiastic.

"Robin" They heard a calm voice, turned around and saw Aqualad.

"Let me guess. Batman wants me to go somewhere right now" The bird said almost in a whisper

"Yes, the conference room"

"I will be right there" With that their leader left, and Dick turn around, kiss her gently and said with a low voice:

"Go home and have some rest, this is going to take a while"

"No, I'll be waiting here, and if I get a little bored I just have to find Billy"

And with a last kiss, the ninja-boy left

THE WATCHTOWER'S CONFERENCE ROOM

JANUARY 1, 00:45

TEAM YEAR TWO

Robin entered a big room with a large table for 16 people, probably the members of the group before the latest expansion, Batman, Flash, Tornado, Fate, the Atom, Manhunter and Kaldur were already at the table, Robin set at Batman's right side.

"As you know" Batman started. "The Watchtower location and system was compromised last night by Savage, I already denial his and Klarion's access, but I need to improve the security system. As you also know, the Starro-tech uses mind control, sorcery, technology and biochemistry; you are the experts in those areas. I want you to recognize the "components" so the Watchtower could identify the Starro-tech and denial the access.

Robin didn't understand his role and quickly ask for his work (he was afraid that Batman wanted to talk about Zatanna).

"You and Aqualad are going to check where and what did the League members did while being controlled, when any of you are done inform me" Then he press a finger on his ear and said via communicator link. "Superman, meet me at the conference room ASAP".

After a few minutes on which everybody had started to work, Superman arrived.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The team"

"What about it?"

"I want to give them access to the Watchtower in case something similar happens"

"I agree, I know you are the leader but, don't you have to talk to everybo…"

"I did" The dark vigilante said interrupting him. "They have already agreed, you were the last one to ask to"

"Are you giving them access to the Batcave too?" He joked.

"No. Although most of them will know my identity when they see Zatanna in T.V, I'm publicly announcing both heroine and teenager tomorrow **(A.N: She will start patrolling Gotham and as I pointed out, being introduce as Bruce' new ward)**; the only ones that have access are the founding members, Oliver, Dinah, Robin and Zatanna." he didn't seem to understand the joke. "Tomorrow we will tell them; now, go home and celebrate New Year, say hi to Lois and your parents for me"

Two hours later, the security system was already updated, if anybody tried to enter while being controlled the zeta tubes would teleport them to the Watchtower' cells. Billy Batson and Zatanna were eating cookies and ice-cream when the magician felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and kissed him, without looking who it was. Of course she knew who it was.

Billy started making throwing up gestures.

"For one side, sorry about that Billy; from the other side, you are part of the Justice League, grow up and get used to it because one day this will be happening to you. Changing the subject, Batman wants everyone left in the conference room, he says that is urgent. Oh, and, transform into Captain Marvel, please, he doesn't like to talk to a 10 year old kid" the black-haired ninja said.

When they arrived they saw Aqualad and Red Arrow with their mentors, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Batman.

When Batman saw them he gave them a signal to sit down and started talking: "Good, now that you are here, we can start, the first subject, Roy Harp…"

"I'm not Roy Harper" The youngest archer interrupted. "Everything I thought about myself was a lie, I'm not a hero, or a sidekick, I'm a traitor, a pawn"

"Roy, it would be alright" Canary was trying to support him.

"I'm not Roy, I don't know what I am, all I know is I need to find the real Roy, I need to rescue Speedy" he continued with an angry look at his face.

"And we'll help you" Green Arrow said and look at Batman, who nodded and said "Guardian is already searching Cadmus"

With that said, the archers and Canary left the room.

Aqualad continued talking: "Something else I wrong, Robin"

"Right. The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We accounted for most of that time, but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for"

Holographic images of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter and the Green Lantern John Stewart appeared in the table.

"Sixteen hours. What did we do?" Batman said with a confused look at his usually emotionless f

"I don't know, my friend, but do me and yourself a favour and start researching tomorrow, right now, we should all go home, sleep and be with or loved ones" Aquaman told Bruce with a mix of respect and pray on his voice.

"Fine. You are dismissed"

With that said when everybody went to the Zeta Tubes. 

**What do you think about the rewritten? This chapter doesn't have big changed some little details that I thought were necessary.**

**I'll like to thank Zatanna Carrile for your support in my story.**


	2. A Long New Year

THE BATCAVE

JANUARY 1, 03:16

TEAM YEAR TWO

A white-haired old man with a moustache and a suit was brushing the floor when he heard the Zeta Tubes activate.

"Recognized, Batman 02, Robin B01, Zatanna B08" and with that they appeared.

Alfred Pennyworth rushed to them with the medical kit, from what he heard, they have all been fighting each other all day.

"Alfie, we are okay, nothing to worry about, just some cuts that Zee already healed" Dick was used to him being so over protective.

"If you insist. I've already prepared dinner, there is a roast chicken waiting in the living room".

"Thank you Alfred, but what if we eat a sandwich and leave the chicken for tomorrow morning. I've been doing I don't know what and I'm really tired" replied his master.

"All right sir, I will be make the sandwich"

"No, you go rest, I do it"

When the butler was leaving, Richard told him: "Hey Alf, I beat Bruce, Clark and Hawkman". What left a strange face in the old man face that could easily be pride, fear, happiness or sadness.

'Let's hope is pride' the boy thought for himself.

Five minutes later, they've changed and they were sitting on the couch eating when the heroes saw from the window a familiar image on the sky, the Batsignal.

"Zee, we are introducing you to Gotham tonight, put on the costume and go to the Batmobile" Dick told her.

Quickly they changed and were going to the G.C.P.D. to see the Commissioner. When they arrived at the Gotham City Police Department rooftop, James Gordon was already there, smoking. When he saw them, the former captain turn off the Batsignal and waved them, but his eyes went straight to the young girl with the magician outfit.

"Hey Bats, who is the newbie?"

"Zatanna, daughter of Zatara" she introduce herself.

"James Gordon, call me Jim" they shook hands "Batman told me about what happened to the old Zatara, good man, he helped me with some cases when I was young, I'm sorry for your lost"

"Thank you. Anyway, getting back to the subject, who is the maniac that attacks on New Year?"

"Julius Day, A.K.A. Calendar Man, he attacks on holidays, we hate him" he said with a tired look in his face.

"Tell me what happened" Batman ordered.

"He escaped from Arkham a few hours ago and now he is menacing to blow up the docks if we don't give him one million in a half an hour"

"But the guy is nuts so he'll get away with the money and explode the place anyway" Robin replied sarcastically.

"Exactly, he's waiting there, you have half an hour to get there and stop him, oh, and happy New Year" James told them before they deparetd.

GOTHAM DOCKS

JANUARY 1, 4:16

From a rooftop, three figures stared at the fourth figure that was sitting on one of the boats with a detonator on his hands. He had dates tattoos days on his bald head, and was wearing a large red coat.

"Robin, hack into the detonator and neutralize it" Batman ordered.

"Zatanna, bring one of the bombs and bring it here, I need to examine it"

"Gnirb taht bmob ereh" and the bomb slowly levitated straight to them and land on the rooftop, Batman took of the tape and started analyzing it, that's when he realized that the bombs were full of bunny plush toys.

"They are fake" The Dark Knight deduced.

"The detonator too, it can't send any signal, it's just a metal stick with a button" Robin replied. "That means they are a distraction but, for what?

Suddenly, an explosion was seen on the other side of Gotham.

"Arkham, they are freeing them"

"With Arkham you mean the Asylum, right? And with ''them'' you mean the crazy ones? Zee asked worried.

"Exactly, Robin, knock out Calendar and tell Jim, I'll go and try to stop them, Zatanna stay with him; then you are done, come to help me" then he press some buttons in his wrist computer and about thirty seconds later a giant plane appeared out of nowhere, Batman jumped into the Batplane and flied to the Asylum.

Calendar Man, who just saw the plane and deduced that were coming for him, started running, Robin jumped off the building gliding with his cape and land just in front of the super-villain, then they started fighting, Robin threw a punch that Julius blocked successfully, but the Boy Wonder made a slide kick and knock him down, just like Black Canary did with Kid Flash once1. He handcuffed him. Then he tookout a communicator from his belt and pressed it.

"Jim, this is is Robin, the bombs were fake, Day is out of combat, but there is mass escape in Arkham, although you probably noticed the explosion there. Batman is already there, but he needs help, send everything you got, but send a patrol to get this maniac and left Detective Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen on monitor duty just in case. We are going to Arkham while we speak, Robin out"

Then he looked up and saw Zatanna walking towards him with a smirk in her face.

"What"

"Nothing, it's just I love it when you take the leader role" and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately before pulling apart. "We can continue later, let's go to Arkham. Do we have to go rooftop by rooftop or can you drive the car?

"Car"

After a few brakings, three ramp jumps and an obstacle run on the bridge that connects Arkham and Gotham, they arrived, and were informed that the explosion was caused by Klarion, who got away with Poison Ivy, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Clayface and Scarecrow. It sounded like they've planed to rescue only them, because Two-Face, Deadshot and Scarface were left behind.

The three heroes continued fighting, punch by punch, Batarang by Batarang, lighting by lightning, bullet by bullet, until everybody was out of combat, they took some to their cells and the ones that had their cells destroyed by the Witch Boy were taken to Belle Reve. According to their testimony, which Zatanna made sure to be truth, they didn't know anything about the explosion or the escape; they only knew that the escape was going to happen, only because Joker had told literally everybody.

THE BATCAVE

JANUARY 1, 05:22

The Computer announced the arrive of the Batmobile, but as Alfred was sleeping, there was nobody waiting for them.

Bruce got into the Manor via the clock that connected it to the Cave (Batcave, not Mount Justice), carrying both Dick and Zatanna in his shoulders, who felt asleep in the car, after all, they have been in costume for almost a day. He left them on the couch, put a blanket over them and left two sandwiches on the coffee table. 'Rocket was right, she probably wasn't serious but she was right, they ARE growing up'

MOUNT JUSTICE

JANUARY 1, 14:45

"Recognized, Robin B02, Zatanna B08"

The two young heroes came out expecting to see their friends watching TV, but instead, they saw Artemis full-in costume doing a wrestling key on Superboy, while trying to shot Wally with a crossbow and yelling at them to apologize, everyone else was eating popcorn, including Kaldur and Megan.

"What happened?" Robin said while grabbing popcorn.

"I don't know, they were like this when I arrived" Aqualad responded.

"I was in my room when it started, I didn't worry because they usually fight but then I heard Conner yell, I came here and I saw this. I could hear words like 'magic', 'science', 'stupid', 'fake' and 'exist'".

"Zatanna, release them, Rocket, contain them in different bubbles" Aqualad commanded.

"Pots gnithgif" The magician said and then the Artemis freed Superboy, put down the crossbow and everyone staid quiet while they were being trapped in a power bubble.

"Okay kid, tell me what a hell happened? Rocket requested.

"Fine"

_FLASHBACK_

_MOUNT JUSTICE_

_JANUARY 1, 13:45_

"_Recognized Kid Flash B03"_

"_Hey guys, the Wall-man is here" the speeder announced himself. "Artemis?"_

"_On the couch!"_

_The speeder ran to the living room and saw his girlfriend sobbing on the couch, he also saw on the TV a 50' old man stabbing himself and a younger one, then he said something like:_

"_But I'm a villain, and villains don't get Happy Endings" and both men disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then people who apparently were frozen started moving and crying, Artemis broke in tears too._

"_I'm sorry, what are you watching?"_

"_Once Upon a Time, it's about a curse that sends the fairy-tales characters to a town called Storybrooke, but Snow White sends her daughter, Emma, to our world because one day she is going to broke the curse, then the adopted son of the Evil Queen is a kid that Emma left for adoption and goes finds her and brings her to Storybrooke because he has a book with the history of everyone in the town and the curse. At the end of the first season she broke the curse and then the magic came…"_

"_Wait babe, so, you like this crap? Look Arty, magic doesn't exist, it's insane"_

"_First is not crap" She said while looking for something to hit him. "Second, magic does exist, how can you explain Doctor Fate, Klarion, Zatara, and your best friend girlfriend!? And third, you don't say to your girlfriend that a show that has been nominated to many awards, or more importantly, a show that she actually likes, is crap!"_

"_First, sorry, I can give it a shot. Second, Klarion is from other dimension, so his power are because of his species, Nabu has put his powers, caused by science, on the helmet many years ago, Zatara and Zatanna are homo-magi, their genetic gives them telekinesis, power over the space and time, etc. And I don't know if she is actually dating Rob. Oh, and third, I can have an opinion of my own no matter if you like it or not._

"_You are dead"_

_She threw a kick all over his face. Then she went away from him. That's when Conner came asking what was happening._

"_She was watching some serious, Once Icon two times, or something like, and I said it's crap"_

"_If you mean Once Upon a Time, yes, and its crap" the half kryptonian agreed._

_Artemis, now full in costume entered the room aiming at them with a giant crossbow._

"_So you are taking his side too, no need to worry, I have a kryptonite arrow"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And then she started shooting at those, took down Conner, and then you all came in" Wally finished the story and looked at Artemis, who still had an angry face.

"All I did was give my opinion about the show, she is the one that attacked me. So, can you let me go? Superboy sounded like begging. His bubble disappeared.

"You do realize that you have been together for like fourteen hours and you are already fighting?" Robin asked playful.

"Oh, really, okay, you do realize that you and Zatanna have or have not been together for like fourteen hours and you are living in the same place?"

"That's different" Both Mistress of Magic and Boy Wonder replied at the same time "And just for the record, the right option would be 'have been'"

"Getting back to the topic, do you know what you did? Kaldur asked with his calm voice.

"Fine, I'm sorry of what I've told you, I promise I'll give it a try. But I still don't think magic exists, and if I don't like the show I'll just said that I don't like it, at least in front of you. Deal?" Wally proposed

"Deal, Baywatch" And then the bubbles disappeared and they kissed.

Two minutes later, everybody was trying to clean when Dick went to Wally and in a whisper he told him "You are like her dog, she is going to make you do anything she wants". Conner started laughing, he probably had heard thanks to his super-hearing.

"Changing the subject, you said you and Zatanna are together now. Birdie finally got a girl" then Robin punched his arm "Fine I won't say that. What did you do after I left the Watchtower? Please tell me you didn't stole one of my pickup lines 'cause that would be a betray"

"Funny story actually, I did pranks to Plastic Man and Black Canary, I investigate were the League was while being controlled, I kicked Calendar Man butt, I felt sleep in the Batmobile, and there are other things that I tell you later. And about the pickup lines, I would never, under any circumstances 'stole' them"

"Because you are my friend?"

"Sure. Let's go with THAT"

Everybody burst out laughing at the speeder.

Then they heard Batman talking by the com-link.

"Team, mission briefing in five minutes" 

**1. When I first saw Black Canary take down Wally in episode 5, and like Robin, I couldn't contain my laugh, then I saw Robin laugh and I laugh more.**

**2. I promise the next chapter will be the whole Team almost all the chapter, is just I needed a villain that would attack on New Year, and the only one was Calendar Man, and he is a Batman's villain. That's why most of the chapter focus on Robin, Zee and Bruce; well, also because those three characters are in my DC Top 5 along with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.**

**3. I wrote this while watching Once Upon a Time.**


	3. A Mission and Shocking News

"" is for dialogue and '' is for mental dialogue or thinking

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 1, 15:16

"Team, mission briefing in five minutes" Batman announced via com-link

After everybody had changed and gone the Mission Room, where Batman was already waiting, he started "First news, last night I asked Robin to learn what the League did under control, the important part, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and myself disappeared the entire time, nobody knows where or what did we do. Second topic, in case something similar to last night incident happens, now you have free access in the Zeta Tubes to teleport to the Watchtower; also, Robin and Zatanna will have an ENMERGENCY code that will allow every member of the Team to the Batcave"

"Third and main topic, last night, Calendar Man broke free, we already stopped him". A holographic video of Robin kicking Julian Day's butt appeared and everybody looked at Robin, who was blushing. "But it was a distraction so they could rescue these exact inmates" He pointed to images of the Joker, Poison Ivy, Clayface, Dr. Crane and Dr. Quinzel. "They are the most dangerous criminals of Arkham and most of them had worked with the Light before. The authorities are trying to keep this a secret, but are becoming difficult because of the explosion. At the last medical exam Joker take at Arkham, I managed to put a tracer inside one of his teeth, I already traced him, he is in Bialya" When he said that everybody made a tired look on their faces, every time they went to either Quarac or Bialya, thing didn't end well "Your mission split up, Robin, Zatanna, Miss Martian and Artemis; you are our bests at stealth, you'll go there, infiltrate and report, if one of them is completely alone, disable the communication systems, take him or her down and bring them to Belle Reve, Waller is going to be waiting there. Everybody else will be waiting close to their position to act if they ask backup. Robin, you have the most experience with this, you would be leading. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a little one, why did they take just those 5? I know those are the ones that had worked with them before, but they could have taken others too" Superboy asked.

"Honestly, that's exactly what you are gonna find out. Any more questions?" anybody moved. "Good, you're leaving in 15 minutes"

ATLANTIC OCEAN

JANUARY 1, 19:00

Every member of the Team was sleeping in their seats at the Bio-Ship, for experience, they knew that they would need the most energy possible; the only ones awake were Robin, Superboy and Miss Martian.

"Hey SB, how was your date?" the Boy Wonder questioned.

"What date?"

"The one with the Man of Steel"

"How do you know about that?"

"I checked the cameras" and Robin showed them a video of Superman talking to them.

"Before I tell you. Do you know Superman' secret identity?"

"Clark Kent, child of Jonathan and Martha Kent, reporter and partner of Lois Lane at the Daily Planet" Robin replied.

"I suppose that's a yes. Well, he took me to the Daily Planet, I met Lois, his boss and a photographer, I think his name was Jimmy, a little obsessed with Superman; we had dinner at the Fortress of Solitude, the place is cooler than the Watchtower, it has everything, even Alien plants"

"Yeah I know, when I first went four year ago with Batman, Krypto almost killed me, but I think he was trying to play"

"Sorry to interrupt" Aqualad had awoken "Miss Martian, how close are we from the drop point?"

"Fifteen minutes"

"Wake the others" the Atlantean ordered.

Robin went straight to Zatanna sit, who was actually at his side, started whispering to wake up in her ear. Seeing that this wasn't working, he pressed his lips into hers. She immediately opened her eyes, closed them again and responded the kiss.

"Dude, I really don't like P.A.D." Wally had woken up and two lovebirds blushed at the comment.

BIALYA

JANUARY 1, 19:32

"We are approaching to the drop-zone. The Bio-Ship is on camouflage mode" M'Gann announced.

"I'll take control of the Bio-Ship for now. Get ready for the dropping" Kaldur said.

Miss Martian shape shifted into his black outfit, Artemis used her Stealth-tech and Zatanna had changed into a magician outfit, but the white and yellow of her usual had become dark grey.

"At three, one, two, three" Artemis said before jumping off the Bio-Ship.

They landed on a desert close to Al-Qawiya, the capital of Bialya, where, according to the tracer, was the Joker.

"Miss Martian, mental link"

'There are no big heat signatures or electronic devices in a mile. Miss Martian, can you sense anything?' Robin was already looking for enemies.

'No, there are animals all over the desert, and some people but there aren't any close to us'

'No magic signatures either' the magician announced.

'Good, we continue straight to the city then'

After walking for two hours, on which they took down a few guards and hacked into some motion sensors, they made their way to the city.

'According to the tracking device, the Joker is there' he pointed at a huge 20 floors building. 'Miss Martian, can you levitate us to the roof?'

'Yes, but a can sense people there'

'Wait here' and then he made his ninja trick and disappeared. A few minutes later he told them to come to the roof of the building.

When the three girls arrived, two of them were shocked because of what they saw. A lot of unconscious people, including a handcuffed Harley Quinn, were on the floor and Robin was meditating.

'Um, Zee, how can you not be surprise by this?' Artemis couldn't understand.

'I'm used to it, before I started patrolling, and by the way that happened last night, I used to monitor them by the cameras. Anyway Boy Wonder, what do we do now?'

'Update Aqualad, Miss M, send a message, tell them that we are at the building, I need them to pick up Harley, tell Rocket to put her in one of her bubbles. Oh and they can take Harley's Hammer as a souvenir'

She concentrates for a few seconds. 'Aqualad says that we should continue and Wally is thanking you, he says that the hammer is going to be the best one since the Helmet of Fate'

'The tracker signal has its origin 116 feet underground, so we check on every floor and then go underground' Robin seemed to be getting used to the leader role.

After checking every floor, taking down every guard silently and disable the cameras, they made their way to the last floor, where there was nothing but a door that led to more stairs and more floors.

'Megan, inform Aqualad and tell him to stay close'

They went downstairs, floor by floor again, but there weren't guards. While they were going, the Artemis asked Robin what happened on the rooftop.

FLASHBACK

'_Wait here' and then he made his ninja trick and disappeared._

_He threw a grappling hook to the top of the building, when he was about to get into the roof he stopped the grappling effect and grabbed to the ledge. He could hear a bossy and insufferable voice that he knew very well. 'Harley Quinn'. He hacked into one of the roof cameras to see the situation: 16 armed men and Harley with her Hammer; she was dressed in her usual harlequin outfit and domino mask. The Boy Wonder made his way to the water tank of the roof without being seen, disabled the cameras and threw a Remote Control Batarang to catch their attention. While everybody was looking at the Batarang, which was flying up and down, he threw a small explosive, enough to left them unconscious, to the centre of the crowd. With that the half of the guards were down. Robin made his crackle and jump off the tank to land on a guard that was just behind Harley, he started fighting her, she threw was trying to smash him while asking for backup, but everybody was scared to accidentally shot their boss. Robin had to admit, , with an acrobatic style similar to his, she was good, but not enough for him, but he knew that if he took her down, everyone would shoot him, so he just dodged the attacks an tried to think in a plan. Angered, the villainess threw the hammer at the teenager, who took it mid-air and threw it at a guard. 'One more down, eight left'. In the second that everybody were surprised, the raven-haired boy took that as an opening and made a smoke pellet explode covering both him and Quinn in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Harley Quinn was knocked out on the floor, and Robin was nowhere to found. One of the goons felt a pain in his neck; he took out a bat-shaped dart and fainted. Knowing that they didn't have a chance, they started hitting each other until everyone but one was out of combat. Robin appeared behind the last one and electrocuted him with a taser. 'Team, all clear'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'So, they really started knocking themselves out?' Megan asked confused.

'Hey, if you were a regular human with just a gun, and a ninja with a huge arsenal of high-tech had taken more than half of your team and a super- criminal, what would you do?' Artemis responded before Robin had the chance 'It had happened to me before'

'Team, we are 10 feet above the signal, Megan stop here, my computer senses three people and a machine, Miss M, enter their minds and cancel the mind link until you are done'

After a few minutes, she linked them again.

'I read their minds; Scarecrow, Joker and Professor Ivo are down there, when I read Scarecrow mind and I saw this' she showed them mental pictures of a tall man with pointing ears and bright green skin.

'Megan, alert the Bio-Ship, and get us out of here. NOW' Robin seemed like he just saw a demon.

She started levitating them to get faster, when they got to the rooftop, the Bio-Ship was already there decamouflaged. Robin ran inside and saw Harley Quinn hitting a purple and luckily, soundproof field force. When everybody was inside, the Bio-Ship started flying.

A few hours later, when Quinn felt sleep, they finally asked him.

"What happened, what did you see?"

"They are building a new AMAZO android, a new one, made of kryptonite, with control over the plants and an arsenal, Joker venom, fear gas. That's why they freed Joker and the others. Also, with the abilities and memories of the previous one, the powers and abilities of Superman, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Flash, Batman and Red Tornado" Robin explained worried "They are probably going to make it copy the powers of Clayface, maybe others too. We need to tell Batman".

"We're entering the United States, should I go to Arkham?" the martian girl asked.

"No, Batman told us to go to Belle Reve" Aqualad said.

BELLE REVE

JANUARY 1, 23:10

"Thank you, Warden Waller, it's good to have you back" Aqualad told Amanda after the guards took Harley to a cell.

"My pleasure, I have another dog to punish" The Warden replied before departing.

"Do you think we can make it to the party?" Zatanna whispered in his boyfriend ear

"It started at midnight, and its 23:11, so yeah. The computer says that the closest Zeta-Tube is in Bruce Wayne's office at the Wayne Enterprises building"

"Wait a sec, boy. Why there is a Zeta Tube in Bruce Wayne's office?" Rocket asked confused.

"They are close friends" Robin, Kid Flash and Zatanna responded at the same time.

"Robin, can you report to Batman?" their leader asked.

"Yes, I'll try not to give him a heart attack" he didn't sound like joking "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, bye guys"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and threw a grappling hook, a few seconds later, they were gone.

"Amaaazing, they are super heroes that saved the world yesterday, they get together, they defeated a villain last night, they went home and slept together, they went to a mission where they gathered information that could save the world, again. And now they are going to a gala" Kid Flash said "I can't believe what I'm going to say, but they are fourteen and they are the best couple of us"

Then he turned around and saw everybody shocked. "What?"

"Wh Wh What ddid you just said? Artemis asked in a whisper.

"You must really hate me if you want me to say it again, that they are the best couple"

"No no, before that"

"The party?"

"Before"

"The mission"

"One more"

"Slept toge…"

"Start talking, NOW"

**If you didn't notice, that's the other stuff that Robin wanted to tell him in chapter 2. **

**I PROMISE that is not how it sounds. If you read the second chapter you may understand better.**

**Next chapter will be the explanation; Zatanna meeting Jim (without the costume) and Barbara; and I'll continue with the AMAZO thing.**


	4. An Explanation and a Gala

BELLE REVE

JANUARY 1, 23:12

"Start talking, NOW"

"About what?" he was trying to avoid the answer.

"About-what-you-just-said" Artemis was shocked and furious, not because of what they did, but because her best friend didn't tell her.

"Don't answer Kid, if you are the only one that Robin told, it's because he didn't want you to know" Aqualad was trying to calm the situation.

"Hang on; you think that I was implying that they … did it?" KF asked carefully.

Everyone nodded.

"They are fourteen" Wally was like really confused.

"Yeah but, nowadays you don't know what to think" Rocket was the only one brave enough to respond.

"Okay, I see the confusion. Now I'm telling you what really happened"

FLASHBACK

"_Good, you're leaving in 15 minutes" Batman was saying._

_Everybody went to pick up stuff from their bedrooms or the armoury. Wally ran to the kitchen, grab snack, put them in his arm compartment and rushed to meet Robin. He was at his room checking his suit._

"_Hey dude"_

"_Hey, remember the other stuff I was going to tell you?"_

"_Yeah, are you telling me?" he was suspicious_

"_It's about when I woke up this morning"_

_FLASHBACK INSIDE FLASHBACK_

_WAYNE MANOR_

_JANUARY 1, 11:46_

_He was starting to wake up, but he stopped moving when he felt a weight over his body, he smelt the strawberry shampoo that a certain magician often used. That's when he opened his eyes. The teenager saw that he was on the couch of the living room with his girlfriend resting on his chest, he didn't mind at all; actually, he was comfortable. The Boy Wonder checked his clock, 11:50, the last thing he remembered; Bruce was driving the Batmobile before blacking out 'He must have left us here'. He stayed staring at her as she slept peacefully 'She looks so cute this way, I hate myself for waking her up, but at one time or another, I need to get up' then he started stroking her cheek and whispering her name until Zatanna started moving, 'She is waking up' Dick kissed her hair as she slowly opened her blue eyes."Morning beautiful" said the Boy Wonder smirking_

"_Good morning, handsome" she started to get up just to laid down again in a more comfortable position and kissed his cheek "How did we end up like this? And why are we still in costumes?"_

"_I think we felt sleep while returning home and Bruce left us here, but I really don't think he would left us LIKE this"_

"_I'm sure we change positions as we slept, check the cameras if you want to be sure; by the way, your chest is comfy"_

"_Thank you, but I need to go to the bathroom, can you get up?" the protégé could stand it anymore; he needed to use the bathroom._

"_Fine, but one condition, we keep like this after we came back. Agreed?" the magician said while giving little kisses on the Boy Wonder neck._

"_Anything for my awesome girlfriend. And Zee, the seductive neck kissing technique doesn't work if I have the suit on"_

_FLASHBACK INSIDE FLASHBACK END_

"_When I came back we just laid there until Batman called us from the Cave" Robin finished the story._

"_So, technically, you slept with her. You're a dog"_

"_I knew I shouldn't tell you, just don't tell, I know is not that big deal, but don't"_

_FLASHBACK END_

"And that's what happened"

"Well, Kid Mouth, thank you for taking the crap out of us" Artemis was still freaking out, but now for a different reason.

"Hey, you're the one that insinuated that"

"Stop it, my friend, this was obviously a confusion, let it go, move on and don't tell them about this… incident" Aqualad was starting to sound like Black Canary in those therapeutic sessions.

THE BATCAVE

JANUARY 1, 23:20

"Recognized, Robin B02, Zatanna B08"

"Bruce?"

No answer

"In the computer"

They continue walking though the Batcave, full of souvenirs from old missions, a giant coin, a rocket, a robotic dinosaur, the Batmobile, until they get to a giant computer monitor with a dark haired man wearing a grey and black armour working on it. He turned around "Mission report please"

"No one discovered us, we could capture Harley Quinn, we get to an underground lab where we find Joker, Scarecrow and Professor Ivo building a new Amazo android, with the powers that the previous one obtained, Clorokinesis, an arsenal full of weapons, Joker venom and fear gas. Oh and built of kryptonite. If I were you, I'd be alerting the League now"

"What did you do with Quinn?" the Dark Knight asked

"We took her to Belle Reve"

"Tomorrow I'll congratulate the Team, and alert the league. You go change and be ready for the party in twenty minutes"

Twenty minutes later, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were waiting at the doors when Zatanna went down stairs, she was wearing a long dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and black heels, she also had a diamond necklace that once belonged to Martha Wayne and some make up on her face.

"How do I look?" the magician asked nervously.

"Great" responded the vigilante.

"Uh oueh" the protégé was drooling.

"I take the drooling as a yes" she said while cleaning the saliva of his boyfriend's chin "Any advice?"

"Try to sneak up to the balcony; set your phone to sound every 20 minutes, that helps you escaping, don't live my side or you would be involved in a conversation with one of the most boring people here" the Boy Wonder had some experience.

"And by the politics and paparazzi side, don't tell anybody you two are dating, that would cause a catastrophe that I would have to fix, not to mention that it would piss off Barbara, but that's your problem not mine; only answer questions from Vicky Vale, Jack Ryder and maybe Lois Lane and Clark Kent"

"Why them?"

"Let's just say that there are good people and care about other people privacy"

"Isn't Clark Kent Superman?"

"Yes, that's why you can answer to him, but he's always at Metropolis, so don't expect him here tonight" Dick explained.

The ring bell sounded through the doors.

"Don't worry, just introduce yourself, say Happy New Year, shake their hands and try to remember their names" Richard concluded.

MOUNT JUSTICE

JANUARY 2, 00:12

Wally was on the couch, thinking on what happened earlier, but not the discussion, he was thinking on how did Artemis reacted to the thought that her best friend didn't tell her. 'If they ever have sex, no, when they have sex, he will tell me, right? He has to, I'm his best friend, he even told me his secret I.D. But, he asked me not to tell, and I did. But he doesn't know that I told them and Aqualad asked us not to tell Robin that I told the others. Yes! That's it, I'm safe for now, let's call him and see how he is' he dialled his number and waited until he spoke. "Wally, not a good time, a lot of famous people trying to bored us to death"

"Who is 'us'?"

"Zatanna first party remember"

"Oh, right? By the way, I have a five bucks bet with Uncle Barry, did you drool when you saw her?" the speeder asked trying to not get a Bat-Glare by the phone, that may sound ridiculous, but It was possible.

"Congratulations, you just won five dollars. I have to go Wally, Barbara is at the door, this is going to be some much fun" a monkey could have noted the sarcasm.

The speeder knew about Barbara big crush on Dick "Good luck dude, really, good luck. And I have another bet, concerning Barbara, but we talk about that later"

WAYNE MANOR

JANUARY 2, 00:16

"Good luck dude, really, good luck" his friend said on the phone before hanging the call.

Dick went to Zatanna, who was talking to Lucius Fox.

"So, if you need something just tell, I have a few prototypes of woman costume, I like to call it the Batgirl" the genius was saying.

"Thanks, but I'd like to keep the magician outfit, after all I'm not a bat, and I'm not thinking in become one. But if you can get me a domino mask, that'd be great"

Then Fox saw him "Oh, Dick, the 'package' that you ordered is waiting in my office" He was referring to a soundproof device that he had asked him when he realize that Superboy could hear him in his room.

"Thanks Lucius, do you mind if I kidnap Zee for a while?"

He nodded and went to talk to Bruce.

"Who do I have to meet now? The mayor? Another board member? Maybe Cat Grant?" she was really tired.

"Commissioner James Gordon and Barbara"

"Now it's when it gets interesting"

They get to the door, Dick introduced her to Jim, who was strangely smirking; and Babs, who was didn't show it, but was trying not to kill Zatanna. Although they didn't tell her about their relationship, she could the attraction between them since the moment she saw them.

After a few minutes, the teenagers went to a secret room that they used to get away from people at their first parties; it had three giant T.V.s, a videogame console, two couches and a fridge. Apparently, Bruce had eventually found out about it and added stuff so they wouldn't get so bored.

"I'm killing you after this" she pointed at Richard "Why didn't you show me this before?"

"The idea of the room was mine, so he needed my permission" Barbara interrupted.

The rest of the night was pretty fun, except when Dick went to the bathroom, Barbara came closer to her and said "Get away from Dick, I don't care if you live with him, he likes you or you like him, I was here first, he's mine", but Zatanna couldn't respond before Dick came back. Almost at the end, when Barbara went to the bathroom, Dick took Zee to the balcony, then he pressed a button on his phone and fireworks appeared, there was one with a magic hat and a bunny, one with Batman and Robin (Bruce told everyone that it was a little tribute because of what they did for everyone) and one that said 'Human costumes still allude me'. When the magician saw the last one she turned to her boyfriend and kissed him slowly. "You did this, didn't you?" she asked.

"I told you, anything for my girlfriend" he said holding her hand.

"WHAT!?" someone yelled behind them, they turned around to see an angered Barbara Gordon, next thing he knew, she was holding him against the wall while yelling at him. "You keep information similar from me one more time, and I swear I'll stab your throat". She said what she said, but Zatanna knew that Barbara wasn't talking to him; it was her way to tell the magician something like 'I will break you apart and keep one of the pieces'

Until the party was over, they continued playing video games and Barbara continued giving sly glares at Zee.

After everybody left, Bruce went down to the Batcave; Alfred was ordered to sleep, the old man was actually trying to work more; and the two teenagers were lying on the couch, just like the night before.

"I guess patrolling after gala isn't happening. Hey, does Jim know about your secret I.D., he had a weird smirk when he saw me today"

"I think he had his guesses, but after today, I'm pretty sure he does, but he doesn't really care who is behind the mask. And the Team knows that you live with me, so they will see some pictures of the party in T.V. and probably find out. But you know what Bruce will say, right?"

"Something like 'Next time, you are wearing a mask, and shades at the cave'" she said imitating Batman's voice "I already asked Lucius to make me a domino mask"

"I heard. But when someone new joins the Team, I don't think you have to wear sunglasses, just don't tell them that you live with me, and if they see you in T.V., you tell them that Bruce Wayne was an old friend of Zatara, so the I.D. will keep secret. Speaking of secrets, there something else you should know"

"Barbara's crush on you? How did I know? Well, she is a little obvious; she sent me glares after I kissed you and maybe the fact that she had a little conversation on me about me staying away from you."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. You should also know about her crush on Robin" she looked at him with a weird look "What can I say? Girls don't resist me"

"Too bad for her, both are taken by Zatanna, the girl that lives with you and Zatanna, the super hero"

"Good, just don't tell her that. First, it would reveal my identity and second, that would probably cause a fight, and she may be jealous, but she is a good friend. We can keep talking about this in the morning, I'm tired. But I think I'm too tired to get up, go to my room and change"

"Sserd su no ruo samajap" and they were wearing the clothes they usually used to sleep, pants for Dick, and a tank top and pants for Zatanna.

"You sleep shirtless?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all" she said while massaging his abs and kissing his neck "Teknalb" and a blanket covered them.

"Good night" they both said at unison.

"BTW" she whispered to him "Your chest is even more comfy"

**As I said, I'm not making Zee fight Barbara. When Dick says: "If someone new joins the Team…" I mean when Garth and Tula join, but I didn't name them because they didn't join yet.**


	5. Mission: Protect Queen Mera

"" is dialogue and '' is thoughts

…

MOUNT JUSTICE

JA UARY 23, 11:12

The team was in another training day; Robin had just kicked Black Canary's butt (who knew that was possible? But, they actually never saw them fight), Megan was trying to dodge Artemis' kicks, very fast kicks; Zatanna was trying to teach Wally something that Bruce had taught her, it was a move where you had to press a special point of the arm and the enemy was knocked unconscious, but the speeder didn't seem to understand and Zatanna made a demonstration on Conner, who fainted.

"Recognized, Batman 02, Aquaman 06" the computer announced

"Team, training session is over, go to the mission room" Batman ordered. When he arrived, Zatanna could see a glimpse of proud in his eyes, maybe because the saw Conner being knocked out, or maybe because Robin was cleaning the floor with Dinah, again.

Once everyone arrived, Batman typed something on his computer and a photo of a red-haired woman wearing a green bikini top, pareo and a gold crown.

"This is Queen Mera, Aquaman's wife and Queen of Atlantis; she's almost 9 months pregnant" Batman explained.

"Mera is giving birth in a week, what makes us think that this is the right time for the bad guys to try something" Aquaman continued.

"Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, your mission is to protect her for until she gives birth"

"Why only us?" Superboy asked.

"She trust you three because of your last visit, after all, you save her from Ocean Master" Batman told them (This happened in Young Justice comic 14 and 15)

"So, we stay here? No mission for us? Wally asked disappointed.

"Yes, actually, you and Rocket are going to protect Garfield Logan until Aqualad's back, Logan is the kid you met in Bialya a few months ago, her mother was killed by Queen Bee a week ago"

A photo of the smashed car appeared, and Megan broke in tears.

"You shouldn't tell this kind of news like that" Aquaman whispered to Batman, who gave him his glare.

"Maybe, you don't; I do. I also found a clue of where Roy Harper might be; Robin, Zatanna, Artemis, you're investigating an old hideout of the League of Shadows in Nanda Parbat with me"

"So you found Roy?" Robin asked surprised.

"There has been a big money transaction from LuthorCorp to Talia Head, an old alias used by Ra's daughter, and the money was used to buy a high-tech freeze chamber and it was sent to the hideout, Roy may be there, but the money transaction, and the address are step foots that Ra's wouldn't have left in porpuse, it's probably a trap, but we have to find out anyway"

"Does Clone Roy know about this?"

"No, Green Arrow asked me not to, apparently, Red Arrow has been under pressure lately and he didn't want to give him hopes. Everything clear?" Everybody nodded "Good, we are leaving ASAP, good luck"

POSEIDONIS

JANUARY 23, 11:30

"Recognized, Aquaman 06, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05"

Four people appeared walking out of the Zeta-Tubes, one had a breather in his mouth and another one had shapeshifted her legs into a mermaid tail.

"Kaldur'ahm, there's something you should know" King Orin told him

"Yes, my king?"

"Your friends, Garth and Tula will be protecting Mera as well, also they finishing their studies in a few months and are thinking in joining the Team"

HALL OF JUSTICE

JANUARY 23, 11:30

"So Gar, I now you are pretty sad and nothing would make you feel any better any time soon. But you should know that we'll do anything as possible to put Queen Bee behind bars" Wally tried to comfort the little kid.

"Why isn't my sister here?"

"She is on a mission to protect Atlantis"

"Wait, the only one on a mission there is Megan, why do you think she's your sister? Rocket questioned.

Then Wally showed her footage of the mission of Quarac recorded from Robin's suit (Batman is paranoiac).

After the video, a confused Rocket asked "Kid, why did your eyes changed from blue to green?"

NANDA PARBAT

JANUARY 23, 11:30

"We're here" and Batman pointed to a metal door without doorbell.

"How do we get in?" Artemis asked.

"The door usually opens by agents inside when they've got a date programmed, but we are going to explode the door" the Dark Knight replied

"Really? Batman without being stealthy?"

"Maybe their next programmed date could be in days or weeks. We don't have that time, they could do anything with Roy, assuming he's not at Cadmus" Robin explained.

"Exactly, if 'The Light' is smart enough to infiltrate the Justice League; it would be stupid to leave him in Cadmus. Just in case, I have Guardian and Rey Arrow checking every one of the levels of Cadmus"

POSEIDONIS

JANUARY 25, 13:16

"Aqualad to Batman, mission update, this first two days were like usual, nothing out of common, except a magic incident, but it was an accident. I'll be updating you tomorrow. Anything I should know about your mission?"

"It was both successful and failure, Robin will tell you when you come back. Batman out"

Then the Atlantean went to the magic conservatory training field where Queen Mera was trying to show Megan some of her powers, but any time she tried to form an energy animal, usually a octopus or a dolphin, she formed a giant magical energy baby, which led to frustrate her. Megan loved the baby. In a special free water room, Garth, Tula, were sparring with an angered Superboy; why he was mad? Tula had formed some energy monkeys; apparently, they're the only thing she liked that Atlantis didn't have. Kaldur started helping them when the alarm sounded: intruders. Quickly, the five teenagers took Mera to a special chamber.

"According to my telepathy, is Black Manta, ok, he shouldn't be very hard, after all, we prepared to fight Ocean Master" Miss Martian announced.

"Don't underestimate him, my friend; his suit is almost unbreakable and sealed thermostatically…" Aqualad was saying

"And with his helmet on he's got heat vision, is hotter than Superman's" Garth concluded.

"So, unbreakable suit and a heat vision that could turn us into skeletons. What's the plan?" The Martian asked.

"The only ones that can defeat him are Kaldur and me because of the electric powers, and Miss Martian could attack his mind, but he could prevent this"

"So, Superboy, Tula, protect the Queen"

"No, I can protect myself" the queen interrupted "Tula, you are helping me with the minions; Conner, protect Megan, please"

Everybody nodded.

"All right, Megan, mental-link. If you feel that you can't enter Manta's mind, help them with the Manta-men" Kaldur concluded "Garth and I will be hidden and take care of Black Manta once he arrives, like the last time"

The Manta-Men arrived at the chamber half an hour later, expecting to see the two atlanteans that defeated her the last time; instead, they saw a teenager and their target, the Queen, meditating. As soon as they got closer, the kid jumped from her position, summoned some octopus tentacles and started fighting them. The queen, instead, staid in her position, and summoned a giant blue baby, who smashed them to the floor or ate them; Kaldur hoped the 'scary magic baby thing' would go away once Mera gives birth. A few minutes later and every one of the Manta-men were either unconscious or with something broken.

'Guys I feel Manta coming, oh, and as you expected, I cannot enter his mind, the helmet must have something' Miss Martian said though the mind-link. 'He's not alone, Blockbuster is with him'

'Superboy, can you take care of him on yourself?' their leader asked.

'I think so; I'll let you know if I need any backup' the boy of steel assured.

'Good, when they arrive, charge against him and guide him away from here; Megan, Tula, protect the Queen; Garth we're sticking to the plan'

Then he went from hiding to a defensive posture 2 foot away from the Mera, Conner prepared to jump against his enemy, and the girls stood on Mera sides.

A few moments later, the ceiling exploded and they appeared. A giant, grotesque, grey creature with red eyes, Dr. Mark Desmond AKA Blockbuster; and a man in a black armour that looked like a diver suit with a manta-like grey helmet with big blood-red eyes, Black Manta. Immediately, Superboy jumped out of the floor and punched Desmond right in the face and sent him flying (or diving) beyond the chamber.

'Conner, keep him busy' Kaldur ordered and the cloned Superman went to the place where his creator had landed.

Then Tula used the octopus tentacles against the helmet of the armoured villain, blinding him. Megan' eyes began to glow and every metal close enough to them to be manipulated by telekinesis went straight to Black. Aquaman's protégé was next, using his water-bears to interlace the metals. The last one was Garth, who went away from his hiding position to complete the plan; summoning the power of the tempest, he electrocuted Black Manta to the bones. Three minutes later, Manta was tied up without his helmet and Blockbuster was already being taken by Aquaman, who just have arrived from his mission with the League, to Belle Reve.

When he came back, he asked how they managed to capture him. The plan was simple, the main weapon of Manta was his heat vision, so if they blinded him, that was Tula's role, it would be so much easier; also, his main defence was his armour, but as it was made of metal, it was also his main weakness, all they had to do was electrocute him; the problem was that he wouldn't be completely defeated by any of Garth attacks and he would get away, so all they needed to do was to increase the lightning power by using more metal, courtesy of Megan, and as the metal was being interlaced by water, it would be even more damaging. After doing all that, Garth would get off the hiding spot and electrocuting him. Why was he hiding? Because if Manta saw him, he would figure out the plan.

"I suppose you are learning some strategy from Robin, I'm very impressive" King Orin told his protégé.

POSEIDONIS

FEBRUARY 2, 11:30

"Aqualad to Batman, mission update, after Black Manta's attack, nothing had happened and the baby is born already, no major problems at the birth, King Orin called the baby Artur. I repeat mission accomplished, we'll said our goodbyes and go back to the Cave"

"All right, I expect a full report for tomorrow morning. Batman out"

POSEIDONIS

FEBRUARY 2, 14:16

"Goodbye" Megan said while walking though the Zeta-Tubes

"Recognized, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05"

The only ones left in the rooms were Kaldur, Garth and Tula. Kaldur hugged them both, looked at them and asked "King Orin told me that you were thinking in joining the team. Have you made a decision or you want to think it more?"

"We are joining in about six months, when we finish our final studies" Tula replied.

"All right then, but you are going to get used that if I'm not available, a fourteen year old kid will lead you. Until then, my friends" Aqualad replied

"Recognized, Aqualad B02"

…

**Next chapter, the explanation of the change of the colour in Garfield Logan eyes (AKA future Beast boy) and a flashback or something similar about Batman's mission**


	6. frozen daughter green brother

MOUNT JUSTICE  
FEBRUARY 1, 14:20

"Recognized, Aqualad B02" the computer announced the arrive of the leader.

As he walked away from the Zeta-Tubes, he realized that everybody was in the mission room waiting for him; he saw Megan and Conner trying to comfort a little green-eyed boy that was crying; Batman, Robin, Zatanna and Artemis with sadly faces; Wally was trying to cheer up everybody while Rocket, seeing that Artemis was depressed and that she wouldn't hit him, was hitting him.

"Good, you are here, we can start." Batman said "You have been updating me, anything else I need to know?"

"Just one thing, Garth and Tula are joining the Team in six months" Kaldur responded

"But, if they join, we would be 10 members, how are we going to do covert missions with 10 people?" Raquel interrupted.

"You are going to splitting up now on, that's why I sent you in smaller teams: Alpha, Beta, Gamma"

"Sorry to interrupt, but, we still don't know what happened in Atlantis" Wally was saying "Are you telling us or do we have to ask?"

After a few minutes, Kaldur told them about Black Manta invasion, the day on which Mera gave birth (what apparently hadn't been painful at all), and a picture of Artur, the new heir of the Atlantis crown.

"So, in resume; you finally captured Manta and Blockbuster, we are getting to more members, and Aquaman is the father of a super-cute baby" one of them said

"Yes, now, Rocket, Kid Flash, your mission report" the Dark Knight demanded

"Sure Batsy, we took Garfie here to the Hall of Justice, no bad guys, no problems. But we talk to him and we found out that his eyes changed from blue to green since, tan tan tan, Megan's blood transfusion and he's got a ½ inch green spot in his left arm. Could that mean that he is going to be green skinned?" the red-haired teenager said

"Probably, I'll call the Atom and Martian Manhunter to examine him to be sure. Now I need to inform the League of my mission; Robin will give you all your duties for tonight and the report from our mission. Garfield, come with me" then the armoured vigilante typed something on the Zeta-Tubes computer and he left with the 8 year old kid to the Watchtower, not before he could hug her sister and give his goodbyes

"Recognized, Batman 02, Garfield Logan A06"

"Okay, Rob, what happened in the mission?" KF questioned.

FLASHBACK

_NANDA PARBAT_

_JANUARY 11:45_

_The four superheroes had just blown up the door with a contained explosion, Robin, Zatanna and Artemis entered first. The first one taking down ninjas in close combat, the magician making a protective shield and the latter shooting arrows at away assassins while Batman had infiltrated in the confusion of the explosion and was silently taking down firer-armed guards __**(A/N: Arkham City Style)**__. When the only conscious ones were the masked heroes, they stared at the place. It was a huge large room that could have fit an elephant, but the only things there were a few tables, chairs, a fridge, a TV and a door._

"_So, the place seems to be, well, a really cheap bar" Zatanna deduced. Artemis nodded._

"_No, this is a cover, there must be something hidden somewhere" Both detectives said at the same time._

"_I suppose the door isn't a real door, it would be too easy" the archer said, Robin nodded, Batman just kept walking and looking everywhere._

"_The door probably has some trap mechanism or alarm, that's Ra's style" the Boy Wonder confirmed_

_Then Batman threw a Batarang to the floor and after when it exploded, they could see what his leader had discovered, an underground tunnel with stairs. The World's Greatest Detective made a signal to the Team, telling them to follow him downstairs. They descended for a few minutes, seeing anything but dust and maybe a rat. When they stairs have finally ended, they continued though a long hallway with doors and windows that showed small rooms with bodies or skeletons hanging on the wall; under the bodies there where red spots: dried blood; some of them also had knives stuck into the abdomen or the shoulder. The place was used by the League of Shadows to interrogate, torture prisoners, or maybe worst. At the end of the hallway, there was a door with the sing "Only Authorized Staff"._

"_So, is that THE door?" Artemis asked_

"_Yes, prepare yourself, we don't know what's in there, it could be from a few guards to Ra's al Ghul or Clayface" The Dark Knight ordered as they kept walking. Artemis took two explosives arrows and prepared the bow; Zatanna took off a magic wand from the inner pocket of her jacket; and her boyfriend armed himself with a pair of escrima sticks. Then they got to the door, Batman made a signal to stay and kicked the door, he was shocked of what he saw. In the room there was nothing but a table with a note that said 'She tried to warn you, see what happened' on it. A few meters away was the freezing chamber, but instead of Roy Harper, there was a brown-haired woman with green eyes. She was wearing a green and black full-body jumpsuit and had a sword in one hand and a pistol on the other one. Talia al Ghul was there. He put the note in his utility belt and made the others come. After checking for more traps, he disconnected the chamber, it would take at least a week to defrost her, so they transported the entire chamber upstairs, or course the girls would asked who the woman that they had to transport in a super-heavy machine by a giant tunnel was, but he just told them the basic "She is Talia al Ghul, Ra's daughter"_

_After half an hour, they managed to take the frozen woman to upstairs, but when they took the chamber out of hole __**(A.N.: the one that Bats made with the Batarang)**__; they started hearing a beep sound. Then a floor tile displaces, revealing a hidden bomb with a 60 seconds timer. _

"_The Bat-Plane is outside, take her there"_

_When there were 16 seconds left, they were in the plane starting to fly. By the time the bomb exploded, they were almost out of the explosion radio, almost. One of the engines of the plane was destroyed and they had to do an emergency landing on a mile away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Luckily, Ra's had the city evacuated" Robin concluded

"What did you do with the assassin? And why was she frozen in her father's hideout?" someone asked

"She's in the Batcave being defreezed, and we suspect that Ra's froze her because of something that he left for Batman, he doesn't want to tell me"

"Okay, any more questions, no? Great, can we go now?" Zatanna asked impatient.

"Just one more thing. Wally, Artemis, Batman wants you to clean the Cave" he said while checking his wrist computer "Raquel and Kaldur, you are patrolling Gotham tonight because we can't. Megan and Conner have to do monitor duty at the Watchtower"

"And you are going to do, what?" Wally interrupted.

"We are gonna have a... ridiculously expensive dinner in Paris" Zatanna said trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"You are going undercover for something?" Artemis asked. Then both said no with their heads, making their best effort to look ashamed. "Why?"

"1 month anniversary" they both said in a whisper

Suddenly, Wally and Artemis opened their eyes like plates, hat day was their anniversary too and they've both forgotten. Then Robin and Zatanna ran to the Zeta Tubes and disappeared.

PARIS

FEBRUARY 1, 20:16

They were having dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower, really at the top, they had asked for takeaway food at a nice restaurant and Zatanna had made a magical platform. They had just finished dinner; the pair was just talking, and watching footage of what happened at the Cave after they left; apparently, they have been arguing about how Robin and Zatanna were in Paris while they were cleaning the Cave, they concluded that because they lived with Batman he's given them the night off. Then they both started yelling at each other for forgetting their anniversary, that ended in Artemis forgiving him with the condition of him making up in Valentine's Day (A/N: If you have seen Salvage, you know he is forgetting). Finally, they started cleaning up Mount Justice, but Wally ended up messing up the Cave and Artemis cleaning with some help from Tornado.

"They are right about the night off" Zatanna said.

"Not really, I asked Bruce a week ago, he would never give it to me if I don't ask for it"

"So you have been planning this for some time"

"Two weeks, actually, I wanted to give you the best" and then he took off his pocket a jewellery case "Happy anniversary Zee"

She took it and opened it, it was a diamond necklace shaped with a combined Z and D.

"What do you think? Your second necklace since you came to the Manor? And don't worry, it wasn't expensive, at least not with a Wayne Enterprises credit card"

"It's beautiful" She put on the necklace and took a little chip out of her purse. "Press it against your computer"

He did as she told and the chip merged with the computer as Starro-tech does, at the holographic screen appeared a new item labelled 'S.O.S.' the image of the time that the Team 'kidnapped' her. "Press the item" she ordered. When the he pressed it, the necklace started glowing. "It's magical, no matter where we are, I'll know if you need me, or you just want to talk, press the item and I'll know" then she kissed him softly.

"Wait, if the necklace in enchanted, is because you knew about it, how?"

"I knew you were giving me jewellery, so I ask Bruce to bring me your present in a box so I couldn't see it and I enchanted it. Anyway, what else did my Boy Wonder plann" before she could finish, fireworks appeared and he press their lips together passionately.

A few minutes later they pull apart and he asked smirking "I told you, anything for my awesome girlfriend, what where you saying before I interrupted?"

"What else did you plan?"

"Actually, the only thing left is left you pick something to do"

GOTHAM CITY

FEBRUARY 1, 22:02

The police arrived at the robbed bank, but the criminals had long got away driving a blue van. The blue van parked at the backdoor of the Iceberg Lounge, where two ugly strong shirtless men without one of their arms each** (1)**, took the bags of money and entered the place again. Unknown to them, they were being observed.

The henchmen carried the bags to an office at the last floor of the place. The office was decorated with photos of birds and there were umbrellas hanging on the entire wall. At the desk chair a short, fat person with an extremely large nose was waiting for them.

"Do you have the money?" the disgusting man asked the disgusting men.

"The guys said they robbed it from the National Bank" one of them showed him the bag.

"You should teach your employee to talk less, Cobblepot, you never know when someone is listening from the shadows" someone said.

"Come out so I can kill you, kid" said the Penguin while grabbing one of his umbrellas from the wall.

"Yeah, because a guy that could infiltrate one of the top security buildings of Gotham without being seen is that stupid" a girl said from behind.

The man turned around planning to shoot but all he did was to listen to her said something like 'gninthgil ekirts' before a thunderbolt hit him and all blacked out for him. The Abramovici Twins weren't really hard either; they tried to attack the magician but were stopped by a smoke Batarang. A few seconds later, Aqualad and Rocket arrived, they'd been following the van, but they lost the trace and had to ask civilians.

After coming back to the Manor, they ended making out in Dick's room. After a few minutes, Zatanna broke the kiss and asked with a confused "At dinner you said that the gift was the second necklace I got, really this is the first one. The other one was Marta Wayne's one, but it was just for the party"

"First, is nice to know that you are thinking that while we are kissing. And second, Bruce hadn't told you yet, but that necklace it yours. I've read Martha's testament and that specific necklace was left for the next woman that lived in the manor, and I really don't think the nights that Talia had spent here count."

"The what that Talia what?!"

**1_ **From Batman: Arkham City.


	7. The Serpent?

"Hello" is talking

'Hello' is thoughts or mind-link. Sometimes is air quotes.

_Hello is Flashback_

WAYNE MANOR

FEBRUARY 7, 07:12

She woke up with a scream, again. Almost a week had passed since Dick told her everything about Talia, and since then, she was having nightmares every night about the same thing, a serpent travelling though Wayne Manor's garden, then the snake went to a glowing plant and ate it, when it ate the last bite, it started to grow, becoming bigger and bigger until it would came out of the Earth and eat the Watchtower with every member of both Justice League and Team inside. Then the nightmare ended. Zatanna was extremely worried, this kind of dreams were never dreams for magicians, they were signals, predictions, sometimes they had a prophecy written on it; and she wouldn't calm down until Dick gave her a warm hug, kissed her forehead and told her that it was just a nightmare and that everything was going to be fine. Then she could go back to sleep. She had already asked Dr. Fate, but as he was a Lord of Order, he didn't have experience with this kind of things. And that left her with only one alternative, ask Talia, since the nightmares started the night when she first knew about her history, she had to know something; the problem, she was still being de-frozen, according to Bruce calculus, she would wake up today.

"Zee, calm down, just wait a few hours and then you can ask her" Dick said half sleep, and then he put his arms around her and pulled her down to his chest.

"Just a few hours" she whispered to herself "Ok, still, I have to do something; do you think Alfred is awake?"

"Please, are you really asking me that? Is Alfred we are talking about, he probably has some alarm that sound when you wake up."

She giggled a little, and got up to get her breakfast, not before giving her boyfriend _that_ look. The look that she always used when was asking him to come with her. It was a mix of puppy eyes, a seductive smile and sometimes a sigh.

"I'll go have breakfast in five"

THE BATCAVE

FEBRUARY 7, 11:02

She woke up screaming, she had a nightmare about her father talking about using a deadly weapon that could destroy the planet, and when she tried to go to warn 'Beloved', he put her in a freezing machine. Then she realized that that actually happened, and that she was in a cell of a huge dark place with only a few lights on, a place that she knew very well, the Batcave, 'Beloved' had found her. Now she could warn him and stop father.

Bruce heard the scream and turned around from his chair at the main computer. He started walking towards her with a concerned expression. When he got to the cell, the Dark Knight pressed a combination at the cell-panel and the cell opened, allowing her to come out.

"Why are you letting me out, Bruce?" the assassin asked disconfidently

"At the place I found you, frozen by the way, your father let a note for me telling that you wanted to warn me about something and he stopped you. I know you Talia, you share your father ideals and dreams, but you as crazy as he is. And sometimes, only sometimes, you think his plans are too much, even for him."

"Also, a week ago, when I took you here, a magician friend of mine, started having nightmares, and we both know dreams for them are not dreams; the last time Zatara dreamed about a Clock Tower falling toward the president and it turn out to be Clock King attempting to kill the president. This has to be big, tell me"

"It's about a weapon, I don't know exactly what it is, but it is powerful, really powerful. It could destroy the Earth if it was used to, but Father and the Light just want to destroy the Justice League, they think that the evolution of humankind is being hindered by the League. From a logical sense, it's true. But without the heroes, the humankind would be extinct by now. The weapon is called 'the Serpent' and it is hidden in one of our top-secret hideouts, it's called 'the Garden', but even I don't know where that is. That's all I know, that and Father told me that the Light and Anthony Ivo had made a prototype called the Amazo robot.

THE WATCHTOWER

FEBRUARY 8, 12:16

"Why are here anyway, I mean, I love to be a super high technology satellite staring at the Earth, but today I was going to have a free-buffer with Chip and Dale in Disneyland. A lot of food, my two favourite animated characters, Disney, the only way to make that better would be having Johnny Depp dressed Jack Sparrow there, something that was happening TODAY. And Batman has to call me ruining the day" Wally was complaining.

"If Batman has called us and every member of the League here then it must be important" Aqualad told his friend while pointing the Justice League.

"Wally, Kaldur says the truth. And as 'The Flash', I may be able to make that actor go another day, we'll tell him that we are making a charity event" Uncle Barry was trying to calm his nephew

"Is not the same, if you make a charity, the place is going to be full of people"

"So, today was going to be full anyway with him there" Artemis said.

"Actually, he was going incognito, and then dressed as Jack Sparrow to have lunch with the kids and the squirrels, and after lunch he was revealing himself to inaugurate the new attraction"

"Ok, kid. Two questions. One, if he was going incognito, how do you even know he was going? And two, aren't Chip and Dale the ones that have lunch with little **KIDS?** And as you said, wasn't Jack Sparrow going to have lunch with the **KIDS**?" Rocket interrupted as every single member of the Team except for Wally burst out laughing, some leaguers too, and a few stared at him with their best you-are-so-immature faces.

"One, Robin found out hacking some things. And two, I was just accompanying Billy" Kid Flash said trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"No you weren't" Captain Marvel interrupted angrily "And thank you very much for telling me about this"

"Recognized, Batman 02, Zatanna B08, Robin B01, Talia al Ghul A07" the computer announced as the three known people came out of the Zeta-Tubes, along with a brown haired woman with green eyes.

When they saw her, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow prepared themselves for battle, and Martian Manhunter eyes started glowing. Everybody else just stared at her.

'Talia, Talia, Talia, Batman said Ra's al Ghul's daughter was named Talia' Kaldur thought.

"Martian, are you done reading my mind?" the woman asked.

"Yes. She is not here to fight." J'onn said.

"Good, now that where are in the same page, Talia, tell them" Batman ordered.

In five minutes, everybody knew about 'The Serpent'.

Then Robin turned around and told Zatanna.

"You should tell them"

"All right" she took a deep breath "A week ago, I started having nightmares"

In another five minutes, everybody knew about how the serpent was going to try to kill them all.

"I'll have to think this true to get to a conclusion" Batman said

"I may already have one" Robin replied "We can say that the Amazo robot we saw in Bialya with the powers and weapons of 'Super Humans' could come up here and kill us all. We also can say that the Serpent could eat the glowing plant, grow up, come up here and eat us. So, the 'Serpent' is an updated version of the first Amazo that could copy our powers (that would be the glowing plant), get more powerful and kill/eat us. That would also explain why they took out Joker, Poison Ivy and Clayface out of Arkham"

"Yes, and Father also told me that there is a certain amount of time required by the robot to copy the abilities"

"So, we are dealing with copy-power robots that already got Joker and Scarecrow weapons, and 8 League members' powers and they will not attack us if we are together 'cause they wouldn't have a chance" Kid Flash interrupted "Bats, you owe me Disneyland with the real Jack Sparrow"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Wally" Captain Marvel said still angry

"Getting back to the real subject, now on every one of us will always be in groups of three, whatever you do or wherever you go. And when you get attacked, call the League and try not to expose your powers too much. One last thing, I called your respective school or work and told that you were under medical licence, reason: stress" Batman continued

'Barbara is gonna be so mad at us' Zatanna said though the mind link.

'Why?' Artemis asked

'1, she has a little crush on me and for that she hates Zee. 2, she is not biting the stress thing, she is gonna think that we went skiing or something. 3, she has been trying to break us apart since we started school and she doesn't let us alone, so knowing that we will be spending even more time together without her present, well is not gonna make her happy' Robin explained

'I'm sorry I'm a little lost, who is Barbara?' Asked M'Gann

'A friend of Rob' Wally said 'Can we go back to the killer robot thing'

"Ok, I think I got it. But what about other heroes and the bad guys, I mean the imprisoned ones? The robot could copy their abilities too" Rocket asked

"Under special protection. About the groups, we'll be using greek letters as names, the same that eventually the Team will use when necessary" Batman kept talking "Robin, Zatanna, Talia and me are Alpha; Captain Marvel, Kid Flash and Artemis are Beta; Superman, Superboy and John, Omega; the other Green Lantern goes with Flash and Green Arrow, you are Pi; Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Epsilon. Icon and Rocket are with Captain Atom in Zeta; Aqualad is with Black Canary and Aquaman in Gamma; Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, Delta; the last one Epsilon, with Dr. Fate, Atom and Plastic Man. Questions?"

"What if you send anybody in a mission?" Miss Martian asked.

"The groups without member will complement with another one.

Anybody moved.

"Good, dismissed"

Everybody forming their groups and going to the Zeta-Tubes, some of them complaining of their groups. Artemis and Wally felt like they were babysitting Billy. Megan and Conner were complaining that they weren't in the same group. Dr. Fate didn't like to be with two newbies, although he was a newbie in the League.

Others were indeed happy. Barry, Hal and Ollie had close friends for years, and they were already planning to go to that bar, or do that thing. If he could feel things, Red Tornado would be happy to be with two Martian that like him, where still trying to understand human beings. Conner, although he wasn't completely happy with his team, was excited to be with Superman.

There were some that were neutral. Robin and Zatanna lived together, so it wasn't a big deal. The same for Icon and Rocket, Aqualad and Aquaman, Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Their respective third member didn't have a problem with their teams; some were friends, like Black Canary, some they just got along, like Wonder Woman and Captain Atom.

Before anybody could actually get out of the Watchtower, Batman spoke. "If you have any problem with your group, think about this as Team bonding and don't come to me complaining because I don't care"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There are only two important changes at the rewriting of the chapter, I decided not to make two robots, just one, the one from Bialya and the Serpent are the same. And the other change is the conversation about Gotham Academy and Barbara.

**A.N: Artemis knows that Robin is Dick because school had already started and Zatanna goes with him. I didn't show her at Gotham because I'm thinking in making a story (kind of spin-off) about Zatanna at Gotham. **

**Review and if you want make a suggest, I'm open ears.**


	8. A Trauma for Billy

THE WATCHTOWER

FEBRUARY 8, 12:46

A while later, almost everybody went, well, (some really didn't know where to stay) somewhere, Dr. Fate had taken his group to the Tower of Fate; Captain Marvel' and J'onn' groups were going to be staying at the Cave and when Megan knew about Tornado desire to become more human, she had invited Tornado, Billy, Artemis and Wally to have a 'human sleepover'. Aquaman's and Flash's teams were at Ollie's. The hawks and Diana opted to stay at the Watchtower.

THE BATCAVE

FEBRUARY 8, 12:52

"Recognized, Batman 02, Robin B01, Zatanna B08, Talia al Ghul A07"

When Alfred heard the name of 'The Demon's Daughter' being announced by the computer, quickly rushed to take his emergency shotgun, sometimes Talia was spending nights there, sometimes she had tried to kill them; now she had a Justice League Designation. After a few seconds four people came out of the Zeta-Tubes, but instead of the usual greeting and dinner offer, they were welcomed by a shotgun.

Immediately, they understood what was happening.

"Hello, Alfred, is nice to see you; can you do me a favour and put the gun down? I'm on your side now" The 'intruder' said

"Why?"

"Father had passed the line"

Alfred put the gun down. He knew for almost two weeks that Talia was there frozen, but his master didn't want to tell him anything until he had all the information. "I offer you my sincerest apology"

"No need, Alfred, I would have done the same" Talia announced and hugged him "But I probably would kill before ask"

Batman removed the cowl and asked Alfred for his schedule.

"You have your last meeting at Wayne Enterprises before your 'medical licence' at five. I already talked to Lucius, he's going to take care of everything"

"Good, we are leaving to the office at four, do whatever you want until then" Bruce said

Dick and Zatanna exchanged an 'unnoticed' look and said at unison "I'm taking a nap"

After the two went upstairs to one of their rooms, Talia asked "I know that look they shared, Bruce, do you know there are sleeping in the same bed?"

When Bruce nodded, Talia almost faints for the shock. "But, you should've forbid them to. In these dark days children of their age spend most of their time making love to each other without even knowing what it is!" she yelled like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm not worried about 'that', Talia. They are responsible and smart enough to know that they're still young; and if happens, I will know because of a hidden camera, and I will talk to them about it. Plus, they were pretty close friends before starting dating, living in the same place and helping each other with their respective 'issues' **(A/N: 'issues' AKA Zatara becoming Dr. Fate and Dick's parents death) **whenever they had nightmares or became upset about it. They were really close and affect…" his eyes opened wide "Hmm, NOW I realize, I'm the World Best Detective and I couldn't realize that two people I've known for a long time and live with me were in love. I knew about the mutual crush and that an upcoming relationship was coming"

Meanwhile, Dick's room.

"Sserd su no ruo samajap" said Zatanna as she kissed her Boy Wonder. That was how their 'naps' were: Dick deactivated the cameras **(A/N: he doesn't know about Bruce's hidden one),** they changed into the clothes they used to sleep, they make out, and talk and only sometimes they actually slept. This time, the talking part started sooner than usual. She pulled apart "Dick, why is everybody so calm about the robot?"

"They are not. Most of them are freaking out and scared inside and try to put their minds into something else and not overwhelm themselves. My case, I think in two killer power-copy robots and I'm whelmed, it comes from a certain kind of experience that only a few of the League and, casually, I have. "

She laughed at the last comment. Then she started kissing his neck as she asked "And how do you have it?"

"For most of the ones that have it, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, it comes with years of fighting, a lot of years. But for some, like me and in just a few years if you are still living here, you, it comes from being in Gotham. In this city, with all the maniacs that we deal with, you never know what's going to happen, when, where, of even if is gonna happen. So you just have to stay alert, be ready traught and whelmed"

"Yeah, you're probably right. And Ra's knows that we know, so I don't think the robot will come any soon" she deduced

"Good, deduction. You're becoming a good detective, but without being a loner like Bruce"

"Do you think a deserve a little reward?" she asked as put a hand in his chest

"What are you thinking of?" he leaned for a kiss.

MOUNT JUSTICE

FEBRUARY 8, 12:50

"Recognized, Miss Martian B05, Kid Flash B03, Martian Manhunter 07, Artemis B06, Red Tornado 16, Billy Batson A05"

Five heroes carrying boxes, plants, or in Billy's case, a strawberry ice-cream.

"Billy, you are stronger than Artemis and I combined. Why are you eating ice-cream while we take boxes?" Wally asked

"I'm Billy Batson, an adorable 10 year old kid with regular strength. In other case, Captain Marvel can go toe and toe against Superman"

"Then why don't become the one I need now?"

"Because I'm comfortable eating ice-cream"

"I tell you what is not comfortable" Artemis yelled as she put the box down and took the crossbow out of her belt "Is not comfortable to have an arrow stick to your butt, is not comfortable have it stick so deep that you would need surgery. And you will feel that uncomfortably. Too bad that Captain Marvel is invulnerable, the arrow wouldn't hurt him"

"SHAZAM!"

Then she aimed at the now formed Captain Marvel and shoot, as planned, the arrow didn't have any effect, and Billy had super strength now.

"Oh, good, the one that has strength enough to go 'toe and toe against Superman', and casually, the one I need. Take these boxes to my room, the yellow ones to Wally's. And the plants and the red ones to the guest room. When you are done you are taking your kid form and take your boxes to the second guest room. If you finish in time and exactly how I told you, you can have your ice cream. I promise I will do everything I can to avoid Wally from eating it"

"And then, can we have a sleepover?" Megan asked enthusiastically.

"No, why?" they both answered at the time.

"You know, Red and I are still trying to learn about humans; you are both teenagers; and if I'm correctly, Billy is going to start going to sleepover soon, he is ten"

"Yes, please please please please please please?" Billy, no, Captain Marvel asked.

MOUNT JUSTICE

FEBRUARY 8, 16:16

"Ok, babe, tell me if I miss anything. I have ice cream, hamburgers, cake, cookies, chips, sausages, a pancakes recipe, camera, computer and make up" Wally said.

"Yes, you missed pillows, sleep bags, movies and almost everything that is not food that you will eat without giving us any!" Artemis responded

"Noted, I'll get those you said. Oh, and I didn't know you guys wanted food"

MOUNT JUSTICE

FEBRUARY 8, 20:16 

Everyone, except Martian Manhunter of course, was either on the couch of in the floor, they had made Tornado sit on pretzel style. That was so funny.

"What do we do first?" Artemis asked.

"Truth or dare. I start. Tornado, truth or dare?" Megan said

"I'm not familiar with this game, let me gather the information that I need" his eyes glowed with a second "Done. Seeing that if I pick dare you could make me do anything you want, the logical choice is truth"

"Okay, why did you think that you could make a robotic body to walk by humans without pants?"

"The robot wasn't done yet" the other robot answered "Wallace, what do you choose?"

"Red, just for the record, humans don't always use the logical choice. And I pick dare" Wally said as he put another piece of cake in his mouth.

"According to the internet, dare is always used to do a embarrass thing. One of the top choices is to make you sing pop music. Sing 'The Time of my Life'"

Billy and Artemis burst out laughing. Wally gave Tornado his 'Flash-Glare', but he hadn't perfect it yet so it was funnier than scarier. Then he went to his computer and search for the song but Artemis took it away from him before he could press play.

"Let's call Rob, he would want to see this" she started calling Boy Wonder by Skype. There was a problem, Robin had manage to make his and Wally's computers accept the invitation immediately if the other one called. When they could have image of Robin, they saw Zatanna on top of her shirtless boyfriend making out with him. Artemis immediately turned off the connection; everyone except Tornado couldn't believe of that they just saw. The worst one was Billy; he didn't know what to think.

"I still allude human costumes" Who do you think that said that?

WAYNE MANOR

FEBRUARY 8, 20:21

They hadn't broken the kiss since they started it when they came back from Bruce's meeting. They didn't know how they could last that long. And they continued until they heard a beep coming from the computer.

"Oh, crap" said Dick worried, something was up.

"What?"

"A long time ago, I hacked my and Wally's computer so when one of us called, the other computer would answer directly; and that, just happened" he explained.

"So, they just saw us?" she asked

He nodded and started pressing buttons on the computer "I'm calling to say sorry. And I'm removing the special link"

"Dick, you are missing something"

"What?"

"An apologize will not be appreciated if you are wearing no shirt"

…

**A/N: I did Talia like one of those cranky old-women, but with her weird tone and words.**

**OK, this is the last chapter of my rewriting (is not really a rewriting, is more like fixing some details that were upsetting me and didn't let me go on with the story), I'll probably be posting a new chapter on Monday. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been having problems with school, and I'm not talking about homework. The Director's Board tried to low the teacher's salaries (a lot).**


	9. Targets

**For the ones that follow my story, this is the first chapter after the rewriting process (it wasn't much a rewriting, the only important changes are in chapter 8 and 4)**

**A.N: somebody gave me a review about my decision of Robin turning Nightwing at the end, so I think I should clear that out. This are the thing I considerate while making :**

**And in Invasion he's 19, he would only been Nightwing for a year, and in that year there has been already two Robins. Other thing is that I checked Jason's designation starting writing the story (is B13. Jason is the second member to join after Tempest and Tula, who according to creator Greg Weisman, they joined shortly after Rocket. Also, according again to Greg Weisman, Jason was eleven at 2010 (the year of the first season) so I imagine him becoming Robin when he's 13.**

**So, Robin turns into Nightwing at the end so Jason could join if I decide to write a sequel. And about Bludhaven, I'm not completely sure about that, but I think that Dick stays in Gotham and when he's older he moves to Bludhaven.**

MOUNT JUSTICE

FEBRUARY 14, 08:16

"Recognized, Batman 02, Robin B01, Talia al Ghul A07, Zatanna B08" the computer announced

"Oh, great, Bats is here, that means mission" Wally said while eating a bunch of heart-shaped cookies.

"But it will ruin my Special Valentine's Day Party, I already prepared everything" Megan complained.

"Team, mission briefing" Batman announced without hesitating.

"Told you" said Wally as they were walking to the mission room.

"I'll be quick with this. Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian and Zatanna, I want you to infiltrate Infinity Island and capture Ubu and Sensei, if anybody else besides Ra's and the Light knows where the Garden is, is them; Talia will be joining you in this" Batman said "Aqualad and Rocket, you'll go to Atlantis, pick up Garth and Tula, give them a tour here and give them every detail of the Team so they know what they are joining in a few months. Kid Flash and Superboy, he have located Mammoth and Shimmer in a house in Star City, capture them"

STAR CITY

FEBRUARY 14, 09:46

"That was easy" Kid Flash said just after knocking out Shimmer with a single cannonball kick "Hey, Supes. Did you notice that we fight Shimmer with someone else like two times a week and Shimmer is always the first one that we get K.O."

"Yeah, great. Can you help me out here?" The half kryptonian said as he tried to dodge Mammoth punches

INFINITY ISLAND

FEBRUARY 14, 9:46

"We are here, kids. Ubu will probably be with my father upstairs at the tower and Sensei is always at the Lazarus chamber, downstairs." Talia made appear a holographic map of the place "I suggest we split up in two. Bird and Magician, Lazarus chamber. Martian and I will go for Ubu in the main tower"

They quickly separated and went to their respective objective. In three minutes, Robin and Zatanna were descending while the other ascending.

"So, what's the plan?" Zee whispered to her partner.

"I told you, Bats wants us to be in the same place as he, so we stay home, fancy dinner (courtesy of Alfred), exchange gifts, romantic movie, and make-out session"

"Not plans for tonight. For the guy that we are suppose to capture"

"Oh, yeah. I've fought him before; he is a very fast very skilled old man with a very sharp sword. The plan is easy, actually. You are making the room soundproof and protected yourself with a shield while I try to beat him up" The Boy Wonder explained.

"Please don't be the over-protective boyfriend. I'm not weak"

"I'm not being the over-protective boyfriend and I do know that you are strong, but fighting the League of Shadows is about martial arts, not strength. If Talia wasn't with them, I'm not sure if I would have left the girls go upstairs"

"Why? Their target is just a strong man; Megan could handle him with telekinesis"

"But the strong man is always with Ra's al Ghul, the master of the League of Shadows and a member of the Light"

They stood in silence for some time until they reached the end of the stairs and entered a room with nothing but a pool/bath filled with a disgusting green liquid. There was a grey haired man wearing a bath rope meditating close to the liquid.

"Robin, I must say you have improved. The only reason I knew you were here was because of the lady heels" Sensei said

"Lacitcarp raewtoof won" Zatanna whispered in order to get the heels off "Rob, should I start?"

"Do it"

"Ekam siht moor foorpdnuos, etaerc a dleihs dnuora em" The young magician started with the plan.

Then Robin threw a smoke bomb to the old assassin, in an attempt to distract him, with no luck. The man stood up and pulled of his sword, as he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate his other senses. Everything staid quiet for a few minutes, until Sensei heard the sound of two feet jumping right behind him. The old man turned around and all he could see was Robin's feet before everything went dark.

INFINITY ISLAND

FEBRUARY 14, 09:56

Artemis team was almost at the top of the tower when Talia broke the silence "Stay here, I'll inspectionate the last floor" then she disappeared only to come back in some time with a little bit of mud and blood on her jumper and face.

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked

"My ex-boyfriend the 'Clayface'"

"You dated Clayface? You nuts?" Artemis asked confused

"Matthew, yes. I was in love with him before I realized who he was, so I made a little science experiment with him and turned him in a monster, well, physically speaking, of course. He was already a monster but in the other way. Getting back to the topic, Ubu is tied up and Clayface is in a special container waiting to be taken to Batman"

"Again, please, with more details" The archer questioned.

"I was going upstairs to the last floor as I told you, and I saw him guarding the door that leads to the room that my Father usually uses. I knew that Matt was one of the ones that escaped Arkham, so I fight him, cutting his body in pieces, but he kept regenerating, then I remembered that Batman had defeated him with electricity, so I took a taser out of my belt, settled it in max. Power, electrocuted Matthew and put him inside a container. I don't know how five superheroes couldn't defeat him. When I entered the room, I recognized my father and Ubu. As I walked to them I took my gun and shot Father in the head" Megan's eyes were wide open "Don't worry, my father's death don't 'last long'. Anyway, in the second Ubu gasped in shock I ran to him and knock him out with a single kick"

"So, you killed Ra's al Ghul and defeated two of his most dangerous allies? And you are one of the good guys? I have been with you for like, 3 hours and you are kind of my role model" Artemis said sarcastically.

MOUNT JUSTICE

FEBRUARY 14, 12:30

"Team, Talia, well done, you manage to capture each of your targets and one of the Arkham inmates" Batman told the Team "Every single one of them is waiting in Belle Reve for me to interrogate them. I'll inform you when I'm done. Until then, wait here for Aqualad, he shout be here in sixteen minutes with your future teammates" Then the Dark Knight made his way to the Zeta Tubes.

"What do we do until then?" Wally said.

"We should play a game, what about Monopoly?" Megan responded.

"Why not?"

They divided in teams. In fifteen minutes, Robin and Zatanna were millionaires, Megan and Conner had gone to jail several times and Wally with Artemis were broke.

"Recognized, Aqualad B02, Tempest B10, Rocket B09, Aquagirl B11"

Kaldur and Raquel came out of the tubes, along with two other people, the girl was a Caucasian teenager with ruddy hair, aquamarine eyes and a slender build. Her hair was worn in a pixie cut with longer bangs framing her face. She wore a skin-tight, light yellow tank-top that bared her midriff, with aquamarine hemming in a pattern resembling a low neckline and around the edges. Around her waist she wore a short sarong-like cloth fastened with a ring with the end of the cloth hanging to her front. On her forearms were light yellow, short, fingerless, formal gloves while on her ankles and feet she wore what resemble light yellow yoga socks. The boy was also a Caucasian teenager, with black hair, purple eyes and a slender build. His hair was relatively long, but a portion of it was caught up in a ponytail at the point of his back of the head, and the rest came down to the nape of his neck and jaw line. He wore a skin-tight swimsuit that exposed his arms and legs. It was predominantly blue-gray, although on the torso it had a midnight blue vest-shaped design, with azure lines tracing its edges and collar area. "Team, these are Garth and Tula, they will join in a few weeks under the names Tempest and Aquagirl" Kaldur told them.

Everybody introduced themselves and talk to them about each other. Apparently, Garth has picked the name Tempest because he could summon the power of the Tempest. And Tula didn't have too much imagination so she just named herself after her King.

**I know it was short**

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST IF YOU WANT (I'M UNDER A WRITER BLOCK)**

**A.N: If you noticed, I used for the stealth mission the same members I used in two previous chapters. If I write about another stealth mission, I'll probably use the same members, with little changes (in this chapter, Talia was with them; in a previous one, Batman; and in the next mission (not chapter), probably I'll put Wally or Rocket)**


End file.
